The present invention relates to a power transmission belt.
It is a well-known technique to make a rubber composition for power transmission belts by adding zinc dimethacrylate to an ethylene-α-olefin elastomer which forms a rubber component of the composition.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-327125 and WO 2010/047029 disclose rubber compositions for power transmission belts, in which carbon black, zinc dimethacrylate, or any other suitable additive is mixed in an ethylene-α-olefin elastomer that is used as their rubber component.